The Clan Of False Humans
by B4UR-Crazy
Summary: Bookmen are experiments created by a certain human. A new student named Allen got enrolled into Black Order School. Lavi then finds out about 43, and that 43 isn't exactly a failure bookman, nor that bookmen are just there to record war. AU. Please R&R!


Hey! B4UR-Crazy here! For those who already know me, you get who I am... Wait no, this is my first fanfic... Which means no one knows me! So here's a quick intro of myself: I'm Before You Are Crazy, B4UR, or BYAC (Strangely, I prefer if you call me Byac O.o)! I am the person who creates plenty of fanfictions but rarely updates them (unless is in the writing mood)! So expect slow updates XP I hope you enjoy the fanfic :D This is pretty AU...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-man. If I did, the bookmen being not really human and are actually experiments will exist. However, I think they're 100% human, don't you agree? So, I don't own D. Gray-man. Katsura Hoshino does. But I do own these awesome drawings I made! Does that count for something? No? They're poorly drawn..? Meanies xP

* * *

><p><strong>-Prologue-<br>The Creation Of Bookmen**

Bookmen. Those born with photographic memory and high intelligence. Well... I wouldn't really call it born. More like they're experiments created by an unknown person who shall be identified as 'The Creator'. The bookmen clan records wars from all over the world. There hasn't been a failed experiment... until now.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you going to do with him? Just accept that you have failed this experiment."<em>

_"No! I never fail! What will the others think of me if word got out?"_

His head felt heavy and body felt numb. He could faintly hear the conversation... So, he's suffering while all they're thinking is about that person's reputation?

_"Who said that word will ever get out?"_

_"What..?"_

_"Geez, and I was expecting the creator of bookmen to be smarter than this. Throw it out! Onto the streets! Or even better... Give it to us."_

It? So he's a 'it' now, isn't he? Heartless...

_"Give..? Wait! Who are you? How did you get in here in the first place?"_

_"I have my ways. So, what do you say? Or I could just tell everyone that you have failed the experiment..."_

_"NO! NEVER! I'll... Give it a week. If it fails the five most important rules, I'll give it to you."_

Ah, so that's what they're doing. Before everything faded into white, he took one last glance at his left arm. Though his vision was blurry, he could still see his blood red arm, black nails, and green cross embedded onto his hand. Well, so maybe he should just forget about thinking he's human. He really is a 'it', a object. With this demonic arm, chances of living a normal, human life is slim.

And the chances of living life as a bookman turned out to be more slimmer than ever.

* * *

><p>"Experiment no. 43, he's dead. Get back here or else you'll interfere with history." commanded a man with shaggy raven black hair. The man had large, circular eye-glasses, dark blue eyes, and a clean labcoat. His expression showed that he seemed troubled, however the man seemed to be trying his best to stay calm.<p>

"No! Mr. Reggie, he has to be alive! He has to be! If we get a doctor then he might have a chance!" said a kid as the kid tried to carry the man... which is a complete failure due to his small size. The kid had red-brown hair, silver eyes, muddy clothes, and a large kitchen glove covering his left hand. Reggie sighed.

"43, put him down. This is a order. Fail to do so will create major consenquences." said Reggie.

"He can't die! He promised he'll show me how to play the flute!" complained the kid, 43, as tears began to pour out of his eyes. Reggie adjusted his glasses. Not good. 43 is tampering with history, disobeyed orders, became friends with a man, and is crying. He broke four of five of the most important rules. If he breaks the last one, then...

"43, you better not cry. Bookmen don't cry. I know you're not officially qualified to enter our clan, but if you continue we'll eventally kick you out." replied Reggie strictly. Reggie, though he doesn't want to admit it, grew quite fond of the boy. He's not like all the other experiments. But his difference is exactly what makes Reggie worried about the most.

"B-But, I told him about what being a bookman is all about! He said he'll wish me good luck!" cried 43. Uh oh. He spilled information about bookmen. He broke the last rule. That means...

"Rule #1: Do not tamper with history. Rule #2: Do not disobey orders. Rule #3: Do not create friends unless you're using them for information. Rule #4: Do not display emotion unless it is apart of your act. And last but not least... Rule #5: Do not spill information to outsiders without permission of the higher ranks. 43... You have broken the five most important rules of the Bookmen clan. Y-You're... going to be kicked out." said Reggie, forcing those words out of his mouth. 43's eyes grew very wide and in shock he dropped the man he tried so desperately carrying. Mouthing the words; _I'm sorry_, Reggie knocked 43 unconscious with his clipboard. Yes, clipboard these days are made of very hard material that can cause people to get knocked out.

"43... I hope you'll survive living in the streets."

* * *

><p>After bringing 43 to the creator's office, Reggie sighed as he placed 43 on the couch and sat comfortably on the other couch besides it. The room had a bright green carpet, book shelves on every wall, plus lots and lots of newspaper articles scattered around the floor besides the little path made and the areas surrounding the desk and couches.<p>

"So... 43 really is a failure, isn't it..?" asked the creator. Reggie is surprised the creator isn't in his normal 'NO I DO NOT MAKE FAILURES!' expression. Something must be up.

"Are you going to throw him away?" asked Reggie, trying not be depressed at the thought of 43 gone.

"Something like that. I'm giving him away." replied the creator in a calm fashion. Reggie, however, is NOT calm.

"G-G-Giving him away? TO WHO?" asked Reggie. This is all so fishy. Reggie has known the creator since childhood. The creator would never do something so... un-creator-like. Reggie is one of the only people who know who the creator is.

"Someone. You are dismissed of my office, Reg." said the creator with a tone that clearly showed to get away immediately. Nodding slowly, Reggie glanced back at 43. His unconscious body laid on the couch. Reggie remembered how 43 acted right after he was created.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

_The creator has left temporarily to do something, asking Reggie to look after 43 while he's gone._

_"Am... I..." started 43. Reggie stared at 43 with a questionning look. Aren't the experiments not able to talk until their 'creation' is finished? Then how is this one talking?_

_"...real...ly..." continued 43. Is he really what?_

_"...hu...man?" ended 43. Is he human? He wasted a lot of his energy just for that? A soft smile tugged Reggie's lips upward. He knew he's going to lie, but something about 43 made Reggie pity him. Which never happened before. Reggie doesn't pity any of the other experiments, so why him?_

_"Of course." smiled Reggie. 43 then turned towards Reggie. Wait, how can he move? He must be in a lot of pain. 43 had dull, lifeless eyes, but a small smile managed to brighten up 43's face._

_"Thank... you..." and so, 43 fainted. That was when Reggie mentally scolded himself. He shouldn't of said that. 43 will learn eventually he's not human. Every Bookman, no matter how much it saddens said clan, accepts it eventually. Some might take it hard, but the next day they'll just pretend nothing has happened. The creator then came back to the room and continued his experiment._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>With a hidden smile planted onto his face, Reggie left, waving goodbye. The creator stared at 43. 43 was an obvious failure from the start. He failed at memorizing, displayed emotions throughout the experiment, and immediately got lost the second he was free from experimenting... Even after the creator explained to him 15 times and even drawed a map.<p>

"So... You're going to give it now, right?" asked the familiar mysterious voice. The creator whirled around and saw the same person from before. Regaining his composture, the creator tried to act as if he didn't nearly got a heart attack.

"Yes. You may have 43 now. However, you must keep the end of the deal." replied the creator. The figure smirked.

"Yeah, sure. But first, can you disappear, please?" asked the figure.

The creator's eyes widened.  
>Everything blacked out.<br>A pool of blood stained the green carpet and papers that were scattered around.

And that was the last time anyone ever seen the creator.

* * *

><p>It has been months since the death of the creator. The number of bookmen have been decreasing. Many bookmen have been caught in the crossfire while doing their jobs; recording wars. There are only around 25 living bookmen in existence. Entering the experimenting room, Reggie stared at the tools the creator used to make bookmen.<p>

Maybe... Just maybe... He can make bookmen too.

* * *

><p><em>It's going to be a failure...<em>

At those thoughts, Reggie remembered 43. He was counted as a failure... Determination rose in Reggie's eyes. But 43 wasn't a failure. He was great. He just didn't got a chance to prove himself. Reggie then took a good look at his problem. The experiment is missing his right eye. Oh well. An emerald green eye opened then stared at Reggie's dark blue eye. Reggie smiled.

"Welcome, Experiment no. 44."

* * *

><p><strong>Many years later...<strong>

Lavi sat boredly at his desk. It sucks that Kanda is seemingly more angrier than usual. That means Lavi can't annoy him unless they'll blow up the school... Not that blowing up the school is a bad thing, Lavi himself has done that a couple of times, but then he won't meet the mentioned new transfer student. He's pretty curious who would come to their school. It's kind of like a rare thing. Lavi's ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming this way and the sound of the door opening.

"Um... Is this Mr. Reever's science class?" asked a unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah. You must be the new student, right? Come in and introduce yourself." replied Reever. The new student then came in. It wasn't exactly what anyone was expecting. The new kid has WHITE hair, a red scar on the left side of his face, and is wearing GLOVES at this super hot weather!

"R-Right. My name is Allen Walker, nice to meet you all." introduced the new student.

"_This, is definitely going to be interesting._" thought Lavi with a evil smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Allen had a sudden urge to run away. But he didn't. Or else he would have to face Cross' wrath. And you'd definitely DO NOT want to face Cross' wrath. When Reever said to pick a seat, he sat in front of Lavi, which is in the middle of Kanda and a girl with two long ponytails. Why does it feel like he made one of the worse choice of his life sitting next to these people?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

Yay! I finished it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I must admit, it's pretty short, but I think it's okay for the first chapter. Please point out any errors! No flames, though. Even though it's your own choice to review, I would really appreciate it if you did. Reviews for me are mostly thing just to show how much people are reading my fanfic. See you around!

**~Before You Are Crazy...  
>You aren't human and is created by weird people.~<strong>


End file.
